Who we are
by Demonic-Purity
Summary: Damain Wayne, the son of Bruce Wayne/Batman has been raised to kill and follow the steps of his grandfather but this isn't because he's been raised like this that this is certainly who he is. Just like another girl that may be more than what she appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

Everything in her life was normal, well as normal as it can be since she was found four years ago by Batman when she was seven years old.

She was surrounded by debris, the buildings were completely ruined at it looked like there wasn't a soul in the city... because all the people there were swimming in their own pool of blood.

But strangely she was unharmed, not even a single scratch on her or her clothes that consisted of a black dress with no sleeves apart from a grey strap hanging around her shoulders with a silver cross in the middle, laces were around her neck and the dress stopped a little above her knees where you could the first one of the black leg belts, there were three on each of her legs.

The only thing that could indicate Batman on the girl's state was the dull look in her dark red irises as she was wandering around, completely lost and alone.

Seeing the girl in such a state, Batman decided to take the girl with him where she could now live a normal life.

At first, she wasn't very talkative and still the dull look in her eyes even after having a home and the three men that were Bruce, Dick and Alfred trying their best to engage a conversation with the child and put her at ease.

Bruce was surprised the first time he heard her talk, it was during dinner. Her long blonde hair was combed, her skin proper but she would still wear the black dress and leg belts that Alfred decided to wash everyday. The room was quiet apart from the sound of the silverware when the little girl put down her fork before turning to the three men.

"Rosary." She simply said with a soft voice.

Bruce and Alfred lifted their head in shock of hearing and also confused of the meaning behind her word.

"Excuse me, could you repeat ?" Bruce asked kindly to her.

"That's my name, Rosary. Rosary Vossen." Rosary replied still in a soft voice and there, Bruce saw something in her eyes... a spark, a spark of life in her dull gaze.

After that Rosary walked more into the manor and spoke a little more too, mainly to ask Alfred if he needed help or if Bruce needed her for something.

If there is something that they noticed, it is that she has a good memory because she quickly knew her way around and was never lost only after a little time spent in her new home and the fact that she remembered about ùbatman's identity even though she was quite exhausted and thus Bruce removed his mask in the Batcave, believing that she won't remember.

They also quickly learned that the girl has a passion for books as she spent a lot of her free time in the library, reading countless of books about anything that she came across. But when Dick came to pay a visit, she would avoid the library to spend all her time with him and ask as many questions as she could, or demanded to teach her something.

Rosary Vossen is a calm but kind and curious girl who doesn't really like being in crowds and drawing attention on her which is why Bruce didn't announce publicy that Rosary was his ward.

Her life was pretty normal, living with Bruce Wayne, going to school, getting back home, going to her martial arts lessons and ballet lessons.

Right now, the bell just rang at the prestigious school that Rosary was attending. She packed her belongings before making her way towards the parking and paying no mind to the others students apart from an occasional wave or nod the the ones biding their goodbye to her. She quickly scanned the differents parked cars to find Alfred waiting for her like always.

She made her way to the man that she called a friend and climbed in the car when he opened the door, then the man shut it before going around to the driver's seat, starting the car and driving off to the place that Rosary called "home".

"Hello Miss Rosary, how was school today ?" Alfred asked the girl in the back as he drove.

"Hello Alfred. School was fine, like always. Thanks for asking." She told him before looking out the window. "How is Mr. Bruce ?" She asked turning away from the window.

Bruce told her that she could call him by his first name but she thought that she still needed to show him respect so decided to call him "Mr. Bruce".

"Master Bruce is doing fine Miss Rosary but he told me to inform you that he couldn't attend dinner with you because of important business he has to take care of." Alfred informed the blonde haired girl who nodded at his words.

"I see, then do you mind if I eat dinner in the kitchen with you ?"

"Of course not Miss Rosary. You're always welcome." Alfred accepted her request immediately which made the younger girl smile softly before she went to look back at the scenery.

Arriving at the manor, Rosary went to her room that she tried to keep as clean as possible to not burden Alfred too much before changing out of her uniform and put on a more confortables clothes such as a black and pink striped hoodie along with a white skirt before taking her notebooks and going to the kitchen where she would do her homeworks while Alfred was cooking. After eating she took a bath and then went to bed, Alfred tucked her in like always before switchinf off the light.

Later on, the girl woke up, feeling something weird. She rubbed her eyes before going out of bed and wander in the manor, barefeet like she used to when she first came in the manor and dressed in a black nightgown that looked similar to what she was wearing four years ago. She made her way to a secret passage of the Batcave that she opened and began to walk down the stairs.

On her way she could hear voices, two of them were known as Bruce and Alfred but the last wasn't recognizeable to her, no matter how hard she tried to remember ever hearing that voice.

Finally arrived at her destination, Rosary kept moving and looked up to see Batman, Alfred and a boy maybe one year younger that her that could be mistaken for a younger version of Bruce if not for the green eyes. The three of them didn't notice her as she stopped only a meter away from them.

"Mr. Bruce," She began softly and everyone turned to look at her. "what is going on ?"

The younger version of Bruce crossed his arms. "And who is she ?" He asked with a serious yet demanding expression as his eyes never left her, just like a hawk.

The girl turned her gaze at him and raised an eyebrow, confused at his scowling face.

"Rosary this is Damian, my son. Damian this is Rosary Vossen, my ward." Batman introduced the both of them.

Rosary walked up to Damian. "Hello, I'm looking forward to get to know you and I hope that we can be friends." She tilted her head slightly before putting out her hand forward for the boy to shake but he just stared at her hand before looking her up and down and scowled at her.

"I'm not here to be friend with you." He replied harsly.

She only blinked at his words before putting her hand down and looked at him curiously, still with her head tilted. "Then why are you here ?" She asked him.

Damian was taken as he wasn't expecting her to react like that but he didn't show it and only scoffed. "That's none of your business."

She only nodded like she understood. "I see. Well, it is still nice to have another child around, it sometimes gets lonely here." The blonde girl told him unfazed.

Damian narrowed her eyes at her. "Do not compare me to you, I'm more mature than I look."

"How old are you then ? I'm eleven." She informed him.

"Ten." He replied bluntly before looking at her with a puzzled expression. "You're weird you know." He commented.

Batman decided to step in. "Well I think it is time for the both of you to go to bed. Rosary, go back to your room. Alfred, get Damian settled."

"Yes Sir. Right this way Master Damian, Miss Rosary."

Rosary turned and a few seconds after, she felt someone charging at her so she spun around, grabbed their wrist before kicking their legs and using the fact that they were off balance to push them on the ground to pin them and realize that it was Damian, her long hair was spread like a curtain around the two and she only gazed at the boy with her head tilted.

"I would rather not fight with seeing that I'm not..." she looked down at her attire. "dress properly."

Damian gazed away, realizing the thruth of her words. "I can see that."

Then she got out of him and brushed away the dust as the boy got on his feet.

"Where did you learn to fight ?" He asked her, curious about her, finding her more strange each passing second.

"I take arts martial lessons and sometimes watch Mr. Bruce training." She answered him thruthfully.

"So you want to tell me that you learn to fight just by observing people." He said suspiciously.

The blonde nodded. "I have a good memory." She told him before making her way to her room, following Alfred.

Damian stared at her for a few more seconds before beginning to follow Alfred too. The way to their rooms that they discovered was in front of each other, Rosary turned to look at Damian when she was in front of her door.

"I wish you a good night Damian and welcome to your home." She told him with a small smile before turning around and entering her room, not letting time to the boy to do anything so he just entered his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm just doing a quick note to inform you that the story will be written with Rosary mentionned as you because it's easier to write if I also put the intentions/thoughts of the others characters.**

 **Well, on with the story !**

You were sleeping peacefully until you heard the door in your room making a quiet sound, since your back was facing the door you couldn't see the person coming in.

The intruder just looked around like he was intrigued before stopping at the end of your bed, from your peripheral vision you could see the back of Damian, he then proceed to one of your drawers and looked inside without being noisy.

You decided to sit up, not pleased by his attitude and crossed your arms on your chest.

"You know, if you wanted to know me better you could just ask me." You spoke.

He turned around a little startled but tried to hide it.

"Why the sudden interest ?" You asked as You went to close your drawer.

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied sharply.

"Well, you are looking in **_my_** stuff, in **_my_** room so basically... I would say that it does concern me." You reasoned softly.

"Why are you so calm ?" He asked after some time of silence.

You blinked at him. "Excuse me ?"

"I just invaded your room and looked through your drawer and you're completely calm like you were unfazed by it, shouldn't you be angry instead ?" He explained in an annoyed voice.

His scowl deepened at your silence when you finally opened your mouth.

"I don't like when I'm angry." You answered simply while shrugging like it didn't matter.

He looked puzzled by your answer. "Why ?"

"I don't see why I should tell you." You told him in a blunt tone which sent him off guard but he again, quickly hide it.

"You're the one who told me that you wanted us to know each other better and be friends." He reminded you thinking that you would talk by using that.

"If you aren't telling me anything about you then there is no reason to tell you anything about me." You reasoned once again, this time with no emotion in your voice.

Damian didn't understand the change of attitude from you and decided to leave the room instead.

You waited for the door to close before going back to your bed and trying to go back to sleep. Time went on and you still couldn't sleep so you took some clothes, put them on and went to the kitchen. There you could see Damian with Mr. Bruce's grandfather's sword in the garden, doing some figures, you looked at the clock to see that it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

"What does he think he's doing." You muttered before going to the garden and watching him.

He kept practising, not noticing you and cut the animals shaped plants, you turned to the window to see Mr. Bruce and Alfred, from the suit that he is wearing, Mr. Bruce was going to be off to work at Wayne Industries.

After cutting another plant, he finally seemed to stop so you spoke.

"Did you really have to begin that at 5 in the morning ?" You asked him with a yawn.

He turned to you and narrowed his eyes at you. "For how long have you been here ?" He ignored your question.

"Five in the morning." You rubbed your eyes as he raised a questioning briw at you. "I couldn't sleep."

"And so you decided to watch me." He scowled, accusing you.

You shrugged at him.

"Where did you learn that ?" You wondered in a soft voice.

"With the league of assassins. Why are you asking ?"

"Simple curiosity."

There was a silence in the air and you walked towards him, your head tilted to the side in wonder.

Damian didn't move, curious about what you were doing but still kept his guard up.

You leaned towards him and he took a step back. "What do you think you're doing ?!"

You ignored him. "It's strange. How can a 10 years old like yourself smell so much like blood ?" You wondered aloud.

The boy was surprised by such a question and narrowed his eyes in suspicion at you as you went back to the kitchen, seeing Alfred cooking.

"How are you Miss Rosary ?" Alfred kindly asked you.

"Tired." You replied taking a plate of bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice.

Damian came a few minutes after and was going to walk away.

"Do you want to eat with us ?" You asked him

He glanced at us for a second before turning his back.

"You can just bring it to my room." He told you before leaving as you finished to eat.

"Could you bring Master Damian his breakfast, Miss Rosary ?" Alfred asked you as he pushed Damian's plate towards you.

You stared at each other for a moment then you sighed and took the plate before making your way to the boy's room.

You knocked on the door before entering and saw Damian laying on his bed, he lifted his eyes when you closed the door.

"Here's your breakfast." You told him.

You stayed in his bedroom, looking out the window.

"Why are you staying here ?" He asked you.

"I have nothing else to do, and maybe we could talk."

"Again with your hope to be friends." He scoffed.

"I know that you find me strange but don't you think it would be good to have a friend ?" You asked with a smile.

He looked up from his plate to gaze at you with a skepticak look for a few seconds before going back to eat.

"No." Was his flat answer.

You raised a brow at that. "We'll see about that."

You were smiling but your words had a tone of defy in it.


End file.
